Tidak Adil
by Arc-kun
Summary: baca sajalah... gak pinter buat summary.


**Gara-Gara Protes.**

**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Saya Tidak Yakin.**

**Rate: K-T+.**

**Perhatian; berhubung ini adalah fic ke-dua Saya, yang pertama gagal, jadi Saya hapus.**

**Perhatian: dikarenakan fic di tulis dengan HP Saya tidak dapat memjamin kenyamanan Anda wahai pembaca yang menggunakan PC sekalian, chara OOC, kesalahan penempatan tanda baca, TYPO bertebaran, Author amatir, DLL.**

**888888888**

**Pengenalan Tokoh:**

**Author Pov.**

Naruto Uzumaki adalah siswa kelas sepuluh di Konoha High School, Naruto bukanlah siswa popoler bukan pula siswa yang masuk categori cerdas. Yah katakanlah Naruto hanya memiliki kemampuan Otak Standar para siswa-siswi di KHS ini.

Kakashi Hatake adalah seorang Sensei di Konoha High School, mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika. Seorang Sensei yang misterius dikarenakan selalu mengenakan topeng yang menutupi 3/4 bagian wajahnya.

Tsunade Senju adalah Kepala Sekolah di KHS, Wanita yang selalu terlihat awet muda, dikenal mempunyai temper yang gampang panas.

**88888888**

Normal Pov.

"Kakashi Sensei tidak adil, masa hanya terlambat lima menit Aku dihukum harus lari keliling lapangan!" Teriak protes Naruto.

"Tapi aturan tetap aturan Naruto" ucap Kakashi.

"Sensei pikir ini salah siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini jelas kesalahanmu Naruto!" Balas Kakashi.

"APA! Ini Kesalahanku? Kakashi Sensei bisakah Anda bercermin dahulu!" Balas Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Untuk melihat tampang Orang Munafik yang suka menilai Orang lain tanpa melihat sifatnya sendiri" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, jaga bicaramu! Aku ini Sensei-mu." Geram Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut di koridor?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto membuat keributan lagi. Tsunade-sama" balas Kakashi.

"NARUTO!" Geram Tsunade.

"Saya tidak membuat masalah, Tsunade-sama. Saya hanya memprotes keputusan Kakashi-sensei yang menurut Saya tidak adil!" bela Naruto.

"Memang apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan, Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto memprotes keputusan Saya, yang memberinya hukuman kerena keterlambatan-nya. Tsunade-sama" terang Kakashi.

"Narutoo! Sudah keberapa kalinya Aku peringatkan Jangan membuat masalah! Apa Aku harus memberikan Skorsing agar Kau menjadi jera? Ataukah Aku harus memanggil kedua Orang Tuamu ke Sekolah?" Ancam Tsunade.

"Jangan Tsunade-sama! Kumohon-"mohon Naruto, "Saya berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi" janji Naruto.

"Bagus, tapi karena Kau sudah membuat keributan. Kamu tetap harus dihukum!" Tegas Tsunade,

"Tapi.." Ucap Naruto.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan Naruto, siapapun yang melanggar peraturan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal" lanjut Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Dan Hukumanmu adalah menyapu seluruh lantai Sekolah, setelah Jam pulang dan jangan coba-coba lari atau hukumanmu semakin berat" titah Tsunade.

"Baik. Tsunade-sama." Kata Naruto sambil memberi hormat.

"Tsunade-sama bolehkah Saya bertanya?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Tanya Apa?" Balas Tsunade.

"Em..."

"Apa?" Cecar Tsunade.

"Er..."

"Cepat Bocah! Kau mau tanya apa?" Teriak Tsunade.

"Ta-tadi Anda mengatakan siapapun yang melanggar peraturan akan dihukum? Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu memang benar. Apa hanya itu yang ingin Kau tanyakan! Jika sudah Aku pergi." Balas Tsunade.

"Tunggu Tsunade-sama! Jika apa yang Anda katakan Benar. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei tidak Anda hukum? Bukankah Kakashi-sensei sudah melanggar beberapa peraturan di Sekolah ini berkali-kali dan menjadikan-nya kebiasaan?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-apa-apaan Kau Naruto? Kenapa Namaku Kau bawa-bawa segala? Hah!" Protes Kakashi.

"Lho.. Bukannya tugas se Orang Sensei itu MENDIDIK murid-muridnya dan memberi CONTOH? Apakah Saya Salah?" Balas Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'mendidik' dan 'contoh'.

"Lalu apa maumu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Saya ingin Kakashi-sensei juga di HUKUM, karena Kakashi-sensei telah mengajarkan Saya untuk terlambat dan tidak menghargai waktu!" Balas Naruto.

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya Naruto, sekarang kembali ke Kelasmu Sekarang" perintah Tsunade jelas.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama" ucap Naruto.

"Dan Hatake Kakashi, menghadap keruanganku Sekarang!" Perintah Tsunade Tegas.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Kakashi lesu.

**888888888**

Author Pov.

Begitulah Akhirnya, Anak-Anak, hukuman lari keliling lapangan Naruto ditiadakan, tapi digantikan dengan hukuman menyapu seluruh Lantai Sekolah, Memang kelihatannya hukuman menyapu ini lebih berat daripada hukuman lari. Tapi Naruto tau dan Dia Sangat Paham, hukuman ini jauh lebih ringan daripada harus mendapatkan Skorsing dan menghadapi Kemurkaan Orang Tuanya.

Dan untuk Kakashi-sensei Entahlah...

**End.**

**88888888**

**AN: mohon maaf untuk Kakashi-fans, bukan maksud Saya membasing chara Kakashi. Semua ini dikarenakan tuntutan cerita ini dan Saya merasa Kakashi itu pas untuk peran tersebut.**

**Semua yang Saya tulis itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi yang Saya modif sedikit mengikuti alur cerita.**

**Silahkan Berkomentar Apa saja, Kritik dan Saran, Flame, Fav tapi jangan follow fic ini.**

**Review.. **


End file.
